


Мечта сбывается

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2019





	Мечта сбывается

Пре часто фантазировал о том, каким будет его первый раз с Молом — пожалуй, с той самой минуты, когда увидел его в спасательной капсуле. Именно тогда он впервые подумал о том, каково было бы сцеловывать тонкий голубоватый слой инея с холодной кожи, чувствуя, как под прикосновениями оживает и начинает откликаться на ласку это странное, ни на кого не похожее существо. Днем Пре удавалось держать себя в руках — ради их общих планов, ради Мандалора, но по вечерам фантазии овладевали им полностью. Лежа в жесткой постели на грани между явью и сном, он мечтал о татуированных губах Мола, о его сильном и гибком теле, о том, как дико вспыхнут от страсти желтые глаза. Каждый раз, кончая себе в ладонь, Пре будто наяву слышал его хриплые чувственные стоны. 

Он отдавал себе отчет в том, что эти фантазии оторваны от реальности. Мол не проявлял интереса ни к кому. Да и вожделеть ему было попросту нечем. Поэтому когда после традиционного вечернего чаепития он не вышел вслед за остальными, а бросил короткое: «Раздевайся», Пре только ошарашенно уставился на него.

— Можешь отказаться, но тогда ты не получишь ничего, — продолжил Мол. — Ничего и никогда, Визсла.

Начиналось все неправильно: Пре торопливо сдирал с себя доспехи, а пальцы позорно дрожали от волнения. Мол же просто стоял и разглядывал его, не скрывая любопытства. Сняв трусы, Пре выпрямился и уверенно расправил плечи. Ему было нечего стыдиться. Он знал, что выглядит хорошо на любой, даже самый взыскательный вкус. 

— А ты не хочешь раздеться?

— Нет. 

Пре не успел толком удивиться, как Мол оказался рядом, и дальше уже было не до вопросов. Пока он глубоко и напористо целовался, пока его ладони без спешки, но и без излишней нежности сжимали и гладили плечи, спину - и как раз так, как нужно, Пре был не против временного неравенства. Одновременно Мол увлекал его куда-то в сторону. Лишь когда холодная стена уперлась в лопатки, Пре с трудом оторвался от татуированных губ:   
— Может, все-таки…

— Ты же знаешь, Визсла, — Мол влажно лизнул его мочку, — мои планы всегда лучше. 

Наверное, следовало возмутиться и как-то возразить. Однако в ушах шумело от возбуждения, и член встал уже полностью. «Я в любой момент смогу сказать «нет», — ухватился за разумную мысль Пре. — Мои люди рядом, он не посмеет сделать ничего против моей воли». Последние сомнения отступили при виде Мола, опускающегося перед ним на колени. От его откровенно голодного взгляда рассудок расплавился окончательно. Мол неторопливо провел кончиками пальцев по внутренней стороне бедер.

— Такие светлые… Словно никем не тронутые, — шепнул он. Наклонился и поцеловал ямочку рядом с коленкой, легко и почти целомудренно.

От удовольствия Пре вздрогнул и подался вперед. Но Мол тут же отстранился, впрочем, улыбнувшись при этом так многообещающе, что перехватило дыхание.

— Повернись и раздвинь ноги, — приказал он. И добавил чуть мягче: — Смелее, Визсла, я так хочу попробовать тебя на вкус. 

В ответ Пре лишь ошеломленно кивнул. Повернулся и уперся подрагивающими от возбуждения ладонями в стену, прижался к ней лбом. Когда Мол осторожно, будто примериваясь, погладил его ягодицы, ноги словно сами собой расставились шире, а спину выгнуло от удовольствия.

— О-о, — удивленно протянул Мол, — ты так сильно хочешь меня. 

Его дыхание обожгло копчик. Все, что хотел Пре сейчас — чтобы Мол перестал болтать и наконец сделал хоть что-нибудь. Тот словно почувствовал его желание, умолк и жарко прошелся губами вверх по внутренней стороне бедра до ягодиц, прикусывая кожу почти до боли. Лизнул между ними, раздвинул ладонями и коснулся сомкнутого отверстия. Пре впился ногтями в стену, но не смог сдержать стона — кончик горячего мокрого языка проникал внутрь, совсем неглубоко, и тут же отступал, поддразнивая. Насквозь пробирающие прикосновения рассылали по телу дрожь, которая разбивала рассудок вдребезги.

— Прошу… — простонал Пре. Он не знал, чего хочет: чтобы Мол остановился или же не прекращал никогда. — Gedet'ye… аruetii*! 

В ответ он почувствовал, как жесткие ладони разводят ягодицы еще шире. Мол резко дернул его на себя, ввинчиваясь языком глубже, еще и еще, до полной потери связи с реальностью. Не в силах больше сдерживаться, Пре захлебнулся очередной мольбой и кончил, забрызгав стену. 

Мол ушел, не попрощавшись, пока Пре приходил в себя на полу. По телу разливалось приятное тепло, и было даже немного жаль, что потом чужака все равно придется убить.  
____

*Пожалуйста... чужак! (мандо'а, [источник](http://samlib.ru/s/sworm/slowarx.shtml)) Стоит отметить, что слово «чужак» является также ругательством.


End file.
